


Don't Stop

by j_gabrielle



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, pretty much, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:16:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raleigh arches, toes curling as the bed shakes and squeaks with the force of Herc’s thrusts. His mouth is slack, a silent cry passing his lips when Herc angles <i>just so</i>…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Stop

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a yancy/raleigh, angst-filled, soppy-fest fic. But apparently my mind wanted to go down this road... Okay then.
> 
> Thanks to Eloise. For the title.

Raleigh arches, toes curling as the bed shakes and squeaks with the force of Herc’s thrusts. His mouth is slack, a silent cry passing his lips when Herc angles _just so_ …

He moans, dragging his nails down the strong line of Herc’s spine. They’ll leave a mark, he is sure, but Raleigh reckons that he is owed some of his own to balance out those on his hips and neck.

“Herc.” He croaks, word clicking in his throat. Blindly, he makes a grab to pull the older man down to him.

“Steady now.” Herc says easily, and Raleigh can’t help but to hate his composure a little. Large calloused hands push his legs apart, spreading them impossibly wider. He stills his hips then, leaning back without pulling out. “Look at that.” He murmurs, thumbing at the skin of Raleigh’s rim stretched bloodless around his cock. “So beautiful.”

Raleigh gasps when Herc moves, bringing to rest his thighs on his shoulders. Bright eyes widen when Herc leans to loom over him, pressing him back against the bed, stealing all the air from his lungs. They do not kiss, but Herc nuzzles against the side of his face, nibbling at his earlobe.

Distantly, he feels Herc’s cock twitch in him.

He opens his mouth to allow Herc in, when the Australian begins to shift his hips, the head of his cock brushing over his sweet spot. All thoughts melt away from him, leaving him soft and pliant in Herc’s arms.

Raleigh catches the sliver of a smile on Herc’s lips before losing any remaining thread of coherent thought.

“Come for me.” Herc growls against his ear, every syllable dripping with the command of a man with power over his every senses. Raleigh squirms, helpless as he obeys.

 

[end.]


End file.
